Sentimentos que não se apagam
by Marjarie
Summary: Tomoyo e Eriol não se vêem há anos e, apesar do tempo, o amor de ambos permaneceu intacto. Oneshot.


**_Sentimentos que não se apagam_**

****

_Por: Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rosana_

Era a final do campeonato nacional de patinação no gelo e uma belíssima jovem realizava sua apresentação com movimentos graciosos e perfeitos, ao som de uma suave melodia. Toda a platéia estava encantada, cada giro, cada gesto era executado em perfeita harmonia, poucos duvidavam que alguém pudesse vencer aquele belo anjo.

E estavam corretos. Após as notas serem anunciadas, as vencedoras foram chamadas a ocuparem seus lugares no pódio. E o lugar mais alto foi ocupado por aquela jovem. Tomoyo Daidouji! Todos aplaudiram com entusiasmo a garota que mantinha um meigo sorriso nos lábios e pequenas lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos.

Estava nas nuvens, havia treinado incansavelmente durante meses, dedicando-se exclusivamente à patinação e todo o seu esforço fora recompensado da melhor maneira possível. Tocou a medalha de ouro com a ponta dos dedos, adorando sentir que ela era real e estava ali, em seu pescoço. Ampliou seu sorriso enquanto recebia os parabéns cheios de orgulho de seu técnico e ouvia seu nome preenchendo o estádio através da voz da torcida. Acenou para todos com imensa alegria e, após o término da cerimônia, saiu da pista em direção ao vestiário. Foi quando avistou seu amigo de cabelos rebeldes, que no momento estavam mais rebeldes ainda, vencendo a segurança do local e ajudando a esposa grávida a passar por cima das grades de proteção.

'Eu não acredito que vocês vieram!' – Tomoyo exclamou feliz enquanto abraçava sua amiga – 'Pensei que estivessem na China.'

'Chegamos ontem à noite' – Sakura começou a explicar – 'Syaoran tirou umas férias das empresas Li, quer ficar mais tempo comigo. Né lobinho?' – e olhou toda sorridente para o rapaz que ficou muito vermelho, provocando risinhos em Tomoyo.

'A sua apresentação estava perfeita' – Syaoran falou enquanto tentava disfarçar a vergonha. – 'Sakura até chorou, desse jeito ela vai acabar com os meus lenços.'

'Bobo.' – disse Sakura mostrando a língua para o marido e logo pegando as mãos da amiga – 'Você estava linda, Tomoyo e é claro que eu me emocionei.'

'Você se emociona com qualquer coisa...' – ia falando Syaoran, mas foi interrompido por uma cotovelada nas costelas. – 'Ai Sakurinha!'

'Mas...' – Sakura continuou. Sem se importar com o maridinho carrancudo ao seu lado – 'tem mais alguém que veio com a gente e que também quase chorou.' – olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro. – 'Onde será que ele está?'

'No mínimo,' – começou Syaoran já esquecido da cotovelada. – 'está se divertindo com os guardas. É incrível como o tempo passa e aquele cara não perde a mania de aprontar com os outros.'

'Por acaso, vocês estão falando...' – mas Tomoyo não pôde completar a frase, porque logo em seguida um rapaz alto com belíssimos olhos azuis aproximava-se, enquanto os seguranças entravam quase em pânico, pois tinham certeza de que haviam expulsado-o de lá.

'Olha ele aí,' – disse Syaoran olhando um pouco aborrecido para o recém chegado. – 'mal me viu e já fez o favor de deixar meus cabelos ainda mais espetados. Parece até que eu acabei de ser eletrocutado.'

'Ah, mas você continua muito lindinho' – Sakura falou achando graça da cara mal humorada de Syaoran enquanto enlaçava seu braço ao dele.

O jovem de olhos azuis apenas sorriu e dirigiu seu olhar para Tomoyo que o encarava boquiaberta.

'E... Eriol?' – falou a moça, sem que pudesse acreditar que o estava vendo.

'Como vai querida Tomoyo?' – falou de modo gentil enquanto aproximava-se e beijava sua mão. – 'Sua apresentação esteve divina. Parabéns.'

'Obri... obrigada.' – gaguejou e em seguida respirou fundo para tentar voltar a falar. – 'Como você soube que eu estava participando?'

'Ah! Foi o meu jovem descendente que me contou.'

Tomoyo, com o rosto rubro, olhou feliz para Syaoran que tentava abaixar os cabelos com as mãos. Já fazia algum tempo que o amigo desconfiava dos sentimentos que ela nutria por Eriol. Recordou com carinho aquela conversa.

_"Sentirei muitas saudades quando vocês forem para a China" – Tomoyo e Syaoran conversavam na sala enquanto Sakura se despedia da tia Sonomi que estava muito atarefada no escritório._

_"Eu também. Você sabe que é como uma irmã para mim, não é Tomoyo?"_

_"E você é como um irmão." – sorriu e o abraçou demoradamente. Quando se separaram, Syaoran continuou. _

_"Por isso não gosto de vê-la triste, pude perceber que você está assim desde a última visita de Eriol."_

_"E... eu... bem..."_

_"Tomoyo, você sente algo especial por ele, um irmão percebe essas coisas."_

_"Syaoran..." – Tomoyo já tinha lágrimas nos olhos._

_"E acho que você deve ter esperanças e arriscar dizer o que sente, o que não pode é se entristecer. Não se esqueça que sempre a apoiarei." – finalizou com um de seus raros sorrisos._

_"Tem razão Syaoran," – deu uma pausa e deixou um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. – "eu o amo, muito e não devo desistir."_

_"É assim que se fala irmãzinha." - disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que já escorriam pelo rosto da querida amiga. _

'Tomoyo!'

'Hã? Que foi Sakura?'

'Perguntei se você quer ir com a gente em um restaurante. Temos que comemorar sua vitória.'

'Claro, só esperem eu me trocar.'

_T&E_

Minutos mais tarde, os quatro amigos se dirigiam ao estacionamento, Sakura e Tomoyo iam mais à frente conversando animadas, enquanto Syaoran e Eriol permaneciam em silêncio. Mas este foi quebrado por Eriol.

'Tomoyo continua encantadora.'

'É mesmo...' – concordou o rapaz e então resolveu ir direto ao ponto. – 'Nesse momento, o que você sente por ela?'

'Eu?... eu...'

'Pelo jeito o poderoso Eriol está inseguro.' – não conseguiu impedir de dar um tom irônico às palavras.

'Não!' – recebeu um olhar incrédulo de Syaoran como resposta. – 'Quer dizer... sim. Eu ainda sinto algo forte por ela.' – falou em um fio de voz e logo abaixou a cabeça.

'Ama-a?' – observou com satisfação o leve tom vermelho que surgiu nas faces do rapaz.

'Sim, mas já faz tanto tempo. Afinal, foram sete anos, não acho possível Tomoyo sentir algo por mim.'

'Mas mesmo após todo esse tempo você nunca a esqueceu não é?'

'Nem um segundo.' – Eriol falou em um suspiro.

'Então, se isso aconteceu com você, por que seria impossível acontecer o mesmo com Tomoyo?'

'Você sabe de alguma coisa?' – o inglês questionou com os olhos estreitos.

'Apenas sei que você nunca descobrirá os sentimentos de Tomoyo se não conversar com ela. Foi como você mesmo falou certa ocasião. É impossível prever o que se passa no coração das pessoas, principalmente quando elas sentem algo chamado, amor.' – Syaoran falou sabiamente. Não sabia desde quando, mas estava se saindo um bom cupido.

Uma nova determinação foi surgindo nas expressões de Eriol enquanto ouvia o que Li dizia. O seu jovem descendente estava certo, deveria tentar.

'Obrigado Syaoran...'

O rapaz apenas deu um breve aceno de cabeça, a expressão em seu rosto dizia a Eriol que sempre estaria ali para ajudá-lo. Incrível como algumas travessuras no passado, a fim de fazer Sakura transformar as cartas, puderam trazer a ele um amigo tão verdadeiro como Li. Ainda lembrava bem de uma conversa que tiveram no aeroporto, no dia de sua partida para a Inglaterra.

_"E então, já conversou com Tomoyo?"_

_"Apenas me despedi dela." – Eriol falou em voz baixa._

_"E não contou nada sobre o que sente?" – Syaoran fechou a expressão._

_"Até pensei em dizer, mas desisti no último momento, sempre fomos tão bons amigos, não me pareceu certo estragar tudo com o que sinto."_

_"Eriol... Eriol... essa é a desculpa mais velha que existe." – o chinês balançou a cabeça. _

_"Você não está sendo de grande ajuda..."_

_"Não é minha culpa se atrás dessa sua fachada de mago sabe tudo se esconde um medroso inseguro."_

_"Fazendo rimas agora, caro descendente?" – falou enquanto arrumava os óculos no rosto._

_"Hunf, saiu sem querer..." – Syaoran falou meio emburrado – "mas você é obrigado a concordar comigo. E... desfaz essa cara de sabe tudo que é irritante."_

_"É força do hábito" – falou rindo – "mas você tem razão, embora agora seja meio tarde... bem, quem sabe algum dia eu tenha outra oportunidade."_

_"E não se preocupe que quando esse dia chegar, você terá todo o meu apoio."_

'Vê se não deixa escapar a chance de conversar com ela... outra vez.' – Syaoran falou como se adivinhando o que se passava pela cabeça do amigo.

'Vou seguir seu conselho.' – falou com um sorriso no rosto.

'Acho bom.' – o chinês falou em tom divertido arrancando uma risada do amigo.

_T&E_

No dia seguinte, Eriol andava nervoso pelo quarto. Durante o jantar do dia anterior havia criado coragem e convidado Tomoyo para um passeio, já havia encontrado o local ideal, mas ainda tinha medo do que a garota diria quando ele confessasse seus sentimentos, achava que não suportaria uma rejeição.

Com Tomoyo acontecia algo parecido, a moça estava super nervosa, ainda amava Eriol, mas não sabia se conseguiria dizer tudo a ele. Olhou-se no espelho pela vigésima vez, queria estar linda para seu querido Eriol, foi quando escutou batidas na porta. Com uma leve corridinha foi até ela e abriu.

'Olá Tomoyo!'

'Sakura! Oi, pode entrar.' – deu um passo ao lado, permitindo a entrada da amiga.

'Nossa, como você está linda!' – comentou assim que a observou melhor.

'Mesmo?'

'Sim' – sorriu e então, mudando sua expressão para uma mais irritada, retirou um envelope lacrado de dentro da bolsa e o entregou à amiga – 'o Syaoran me pediu para te entregar isto...' – cruzou os braços com um beicinho. – 'e ele não me deixou ler.'

Soltando risadinhas da cara que Sakura fazia, Tomoyo pegou o envelope e o abriu, encontrando um bilhete que a deixou muito sorridente ao terminar de ler.

'O que está escrito aí?' – perguntou Sakura espiando o bilhete nas mãos de Tomoyo.

'Pode ler.' – falou a moça rindo da curiosidade de Sakura que praticamente avançou nas palavras.

_Amiga Tomoyo._

_Espero que dê tudo certo hoje e você consiga confessar seus sentimentos. Estarei torcendo para que no final você seja muito feliz, como eu e a Sakura somos. Ah! E caso o Eriol te magoe ou te faça chorar, me fala que eu terei o maior prazer em testar nele os novos golpes de artes-marciais que, ando treinando. (é brincadeira) Boa sorte._

_Do seu irmão_

_Syaoran Li _

'Você gosta do Eriol?' – Sakura perguntou com uma expressão de grande surpresa.

'Há bastante tempo. Syaoran percebeu e tem me aconselhado.'

Sakura abriu um grande sorriso e abraçou a amiga.

'E eu não tinha notado nada... bem que o Syaoran me chama de tonta.' – sacudiu a cabeça e abraçou Tomoyo mais forte. – 'Estou torcendo por você.'

'Obrigada.' – Tomoyo sorriu emocionada.

'Mas agora...' – disse, indo em direção a porta. – 'Preciso correr até em casa e pedir desculpas para o Syaoran. Eu quase briguei com ele por não me deixar ler a carta.'

'Que curiosidade, hein?'

'Pois é né?' – sorriu sem graça – 'mas agora eu entendi porque ele pediu para que eu entregasse... o Syao é todo tímido com os assuntos do coração.' – ficou como os olhos brilhando – 'Ai, como meu lobinho é fofo!' – falou antes de sair. – 'Tchau, Tô!'

'Tchau. Manda um beijo ao Syao por mim.'

'Tá!' – Sakura gritou já correndo afobada para falar com o maridinho.

Tomoyo sorriu, essa sua amiga não mudava mesmo, balançou a cabeça e consultou o relógio, faltavam poucos minutos para Eriol buscá-la, correu novamente para o espelho.

Pouco depois, leves batidas foram ouvidas. Nervosa, Tomoyo abriu a porta, encontrando Eriol, pontual como sempre e absurdamente lindo, em uma camisa de cor azul meia-noite como seus cabelos e uma calça negra, contrastando com sua pele clara.

Tomoyo o encarou nos olhos, sentindo que seria capaz de ficar horas mergulhada naquele oceano azul. Não souberam por quanto tempo ficaram assim, até Eriol finalmente falar.

'Boa tarde Tomoyo. Está a cada dia mais bela.' – falou ao observar cada detalhe na bela moça à sua frente. O vestido leve, em um delicado azul celeste, os cabelos negros, descendo em cascata por suas costas, e aqueles olhos, violeta, brilhando no rosto angelical.

'O... obrigada...'

'Podemos ir?' – disse o rapaz oferecendo o braço que Tomoyo logo enlaçou ao seu.

'Claro.'

Caminharam lentamente, conversando assuntos que, para os dois, naquele momento, pareciam não ter a menor importância, até chegarem a um local. Cercado de árvores e plantas floridas.

'Que lindo, Eriol!'

'Fico feliz que tenha gostado.' – e, com um gesto das mãos, fez uma suave melodia começar a tocar. – 'Gostaria de dançar?'

'Adoraria.' – disse enquanto abraçava Eriol e, com a cabeça apoiada no peito do rapaz, se deixou levar pela música.

Ambos sentiram como tudo parecia perfeito, seriam capazes de ficar por toda a eternidade assim, sentindo os próprios batimentos cardíacos, inalando o doce perfume um do outro, até que Eriol acariciou o rosto de Tomoyo, fazendo a moça levantar a cabeça e o observar por poucos segundos antes de sentir os lábios de Eriol sobre os seus. Era um momento único. O beijo, cheio de paixão, durou o tempo exato para se tornar inesquecível. Quando se separaram, se abraçaram forte e Tomoyo pôde ouvir as palavras que sempre sonhou escutar.

'Te amo, doce Tomoyo.'

Com um sorriso iluminando sua face, a moça o beijou novamente e quando interrompeu o beijo, transformou seus sentimentos em palavras.

'Também te amo Eriol, te amo com todo o meu ser.'

O jovem deu seu mais belo sorriso e com um gesto fez chover pétalas de rosas e pequenos pontos brilhantes.

'Eriol' – Tomoyo observava maravilhada – 'é tão lindo.'

'Cortesia do mago Clow.' – o rapaz falou com um meio sorriso.

'Eu adorei.' – apertou-se ainda mais ao abraço e depois tornou a encarar Eriol com um sorriso. – 'Mas, será que tem alguma coisa que possa ser cortesia de Eriol?'

'É claro.' – falou de modo doce e tornou a envolvê-la em um beijo apaixonado que fez ambos esquecerem todo o tempo que ficaram sozinhos, um a espera dos braços do outro, um beijo capaz de dissipar toda a tristeza que ainda restava em seus corações.

Quando se separaram, permaneceram a se encarar com grandes sorrisos, se amavam e finalmente estavam juntos. Nada mais precisava ser dito, não com palavras, pois apenas olhares, já eram suficientes.

_T&E_

'Lobinho, eu não acredito que você fez tudo isso.' – Sakura estava com olhos brilhando intensamente. Após várias horas insistindo havia conseguido arrancar de Syaoran todas as informações possíveis sobre a ajuda dele em unir Tomoyo e Eriol.

'Hunf, qual o problema?' – o tom sério de Syaoran fez os olhos de Sakura brilharem ainda mais,

'Você é tão lindo!' – gritou emocionada antes de se jogar sobre o rapaz, em um abraço sufocante. – 'Te amo!'

'Ai, como eu sofro...' – ele falou em voz queixosa como costumava fazer, antes de dar um discreto sorriso e retribuir o abraço. – 'Também te amo Sakurinha.'

_OWARI_

N/A: hello hello! Eu sei, fic bobinha, simplezinha, açucarada, etc e tal, mas é uma das primeiras fics que escrevi, hum, já tem uns 4 ou 5 anos, então acho q tenho um descontinho hehe... claro q dei uma arrumadinha, mas não mudei muita coisa, queria deixar como era na época q escrevi... e claro q tive muita ajuda, como sempre a maninha Rô tava aqui para dar aquela super revisada e várias dicas e toques. Obrigada querida!

Bem, se alguém sobreviveu a essa leitura, por favor, opine.

Beijos!

Marjarie


End file.
